


Candy Canes

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Paint, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper have a little fun with some edible body paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

"Tell me--ha ha--again why I--ha ha--let you do--ha ha--these things?" Dipper asked, trying to stifle his laughter as the brush bristles tickle him.

"Because you love me," Mabel replied, dipping the basting brush into the cup and resuming her work.

"That--ha--that--ha ha--that's beside the--ha ha ha--point, Mabel."

"Stop fidgeting!"

"I can't help it, it tickles."

"I'm almost done with this part. Hold still." Dipping the brush again in her cup, she spread its contents on Dipper's erect penis, painting it solid white.

She had found a recipe for edible body paint on the internet and immediately wanted to try it with Dipper. Dipper was a bit reluctant, but as soon as Mabel gave him the puppy eyes (with added big-lipped pout, for good measure), he agreed and she went to work. He had to admit, the idea was intriguing, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in trying it on her. Though maybe not with peppermint flavoring. And that basting brush would _never_ know the touch of a turkey ever again. He hoped they never had to explain _that_ to their mother.

Setting aside the white body paint, she picked up a smaller cup filled with red. Using a smaller paint brush she traced a few lines, spiraling up his length. Once it was done to her satisfaction, she put the paint aside on the bedside table and adopted her best Vanna White stance. "Voila! Jumbo candy cane!"

Dipper couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Yep, that's some quality work the--hey!" Dipper quickly tried to cover himself when he realized that she'd grabbed her camera and snapped a quick shot.

"What? I'm not stupid, Dipper. I'm not gonna get your face in them, and they're not gonna get out. These are just for me."

Dipper sighed and removed his hands away from his crotch. She wasn't kidding, he _was_ doing this because he loved her. Well, just so long as they never see the light of day.

After capturing some shots (during which she adopted the world's worst Austin Powers impersonation), she put her camera away and sat back down beside her brother. She leaned in and placed her lips on his and they lingered for a moment while her hand crept up his thigh and wrapped itself around the base of his shaft. He moaned into her mouth at her touch.

Pulling back, she grinned at him and slowly lowered her head down, pulling her hair to one side. Licking her lips, she opened wide and took the head of her brother's cock into her mouth. Dipper inhaled sharply as her tongue ran along it. She lowered her mouth as far as she could, taking almost all of him in. She lifted and bobbed her head down slowly a few times while Dipper hummed contentedly. "So, how'd it turn out?" he asked.

In answer, she made a "Yum" sound, keeping his penis in her mouth. The vibrations from her lips sent shivers of pleasure through Dipper and his eyes lolled back in his head.

As Mabel continued to pleasure her brother, the red and white colors on his penis gradually blended and faded. She pulled off of him and slowly dragged her tongue up it from base to tip. She reached for the cup of white and smeared a big dollop onto her tongue before going back down on him.

Dipper began to feel the pressure building inside him. The mint flavoring was making his erection tingle which only compounded the attention his sister was giving him. "Ah...Mabel...I'm..."

Mabel took that as her cue to change tactics. She began to slide her hand up and down his cock in time with her mouth. Dipper groaned at the increased stimulation. His head rolled back on his shoulders and his hands gripped the bedsheet.

Mabel brought her left hand up, reached between his legs, and began massaging the fleshy area underneath his scrotum. Dipper shuddered as his prostate was stimulated through his taint. His twin was hitting all the right spots.

She let go of his shaft and lowered her mouth as far as she could go. As he felt the head of his penis reach the back of her throat, he felt the muscles of her mouth relax and it passed beyond. He looked down in awe at the sight of his twin sister, her nose touching his pubes, with his cock down her throat. "Oh god, Mabel, I'm gonna cum."

Acting quickly, she popped his dick out of her throat and pulled back until she held just the head in her mouth. With her right hand, she jacked her brother while continuing to massage his taint with her left. In a matter of seconds, he felt the dam burst inside and he came hard into her mouth. She clamped her mouth shut around his cock, not wanting to lose a drop.

As Dipper's pulsed slowed back down and the world stopped spinning around him, Mabel crawled up next to him and brought her lips to his. As they kissed, she shared his load with him, the last traces of the minty body paint mixing with his salty seed.

Once they finished, Mabel broke the kiss and gazed deep into her brother's eyes. "So, brother," she said, "did you enjoy it?"

Dipper smiled. "Mmmmmmmm...I did."

"You think you might wanna do this again sometime?"

He looked at the body paint, then back to his sister. "Oh, yeah. But next time I get to use it on you."


End file.
